MSN-L905 Sazabi Avenger
The MSN-L905 Sazabi Avenger (aka Sazabi-2, Avenger) is a prototype assault mobile suit from the Zero Era by the Chimera faction after finding the blueprints in a destroyed ship. This unit was used by Achille Lu Romano but was later made the trademark machine of Hazama Suzuki after the battle using the massive monster the Gilgamesh, and this machine was the hardest to be remade and restored by Chimera, made using pieces of diffreant moblie suits to intergrade to boost the output of power of this machine. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Avenger is much bigger than most standard mobile suits, but thanks to the great number of thrusters it is much faster and maneuverable than other suits. Its main weapon is an abdomen-mounted mega particle gun which is able to destroy several mobile suits with only one shot. The Sazabi Avenger also is attached with a new prototype shield weapon which drains and returns beam fire, beam axes a few custom beam sabers and other long range weapons including double the amount of bits used in the first Sazabi. The Sazabi has a pair of extra limbs hidden under the sleeves mark along the knees showing a extra pair of Subarms which a pair of Custom Beam-sabers in it's hands. Armaments Melee Weapons *'"Magnus" Omega Shield' :A long shield that is used for defense, able to be used to smash into metal along the edge of the shield. This shield carries a defense system that forms a barrier that can drains large amounts of energy and in takes it into the "Magnus" storage system within the shield, that pulls the energy into a infinite loop. :Than when activated the shield would launch out the said energy blast back towards the foe, in a much more focused beam blast than before however it strength will remain the same upon impact. Weapons like rocket launchers or non-beam based weapons aside from beam sword can damage the shield without worrying about the defensive problem draining more energy. :*'"Hell's Gates" Custom Chaos Vibro-Axe' ::The Sabzabi Avenger is also armed with two Vibro-bladed axes, stored on it's shield. The beam axes can form a naginata to take down multiple enemies at once. This weapon is very danger of the arsenal within the Sazabi, and sees extensive use against all forms of enemy unit, within the hands of the Sazabi the blade itself heats up to a nasty 4000°C. *'Custom-Made Beam Saber' :The emitter featured both an angular blade guard and a thumb trigger that activated the weapons dual-phase setting, shortening or enlarging the itself blade for a close quarters surprise attack or normal combat. unlike other beam weapons it can have the blade at the hotness of 4200°C that at this heat can only be used within the hands of the Sazabi Avenger. :At the bottom knee area of the Sazabi the sleeve can open up to bring out for a brief amount of time, a extra limbs of hands to, swing use the hidden two beam blades, like to get an enemy from surprise. Ranged Weapons *'Chest CP Mega Particle Cannon' :The chest CP gun mounts a single particle Cannon, mounted in the abdomen right at the mobile suits waist, this unleashes a very nasty wide beam blast that can destroy multiple mobile suits in a single shot using a wide spread blast with a much higher output then the original Sazabi. *'"Firefly" 220 Smart Missile' :When fired, unlike the normal version of the 220 mm missiles the Fireflies can be maneuvered to flank an enemy or fired normally as they are controlled by the pilot inside the machine. *'"Namahage" Beam Magnum' :A highly customized beam rifle designed with an energy condenser, the beam magnum is capable of matching the output of large CP cannons. Normally, it functions like an ordinary beam rifle but uses special magazine mechanism to produce C particle cannon by charging the condenser to maximum. *'Vodou Rai" CP Beam Disk' :Attached onto the hands of the Sazabi Avenger, a CP beam energy system built around the wrists that allows the mobile suit to form beam disks that rotate like a buzz-saw, they produce the same amount of heat as the cannons does which is a deadly 5200°C. Another way that this attack can be used is super-charging the wrist hand to glow at such a high-caliber similar to the disk blade itself melt through enemy armor with a single thrust of the fist however a drawback to this type of attack it slowly decays the protection around the wrist. *'"Hunter" Heavy Vulcan Gun' :A basic armament found on Earth forces mobile suits. While not very powerful and weakest weapon on the Sazabi Avenger, the Vulcan gun itself is useful in intercepting missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit. Bit Weapons *'Avenger Funnel' :Newtype-use remote funnel weapons, the Sazabi could store up to 12 funnels in its backpack-mounted storage pods, they let out a which were only moderately strong of damage than the first type of the Funnels used by Sazabi. Thus the funnels designed for use in the Sazabi Avengers are unusual in that they cannot be recharged in the storage pods. Optional Weapons *'High-Powered Beam Rifle' : System Features *'Stardust Aero Thrusters' :This gives much greater top speed and acceleration granting the unit additional mobility and range to the point the entire unit is being capable of long distance travel without refuel. :These thrusters have shown to be useful in distraction techniques; due to the particles left behind by the machine a trail of after-images follows the suit when in use. *'Psycho-Frame Cockpit' :The Psychoframe is a technology that builds the brainwave-to-machine code translator known as Psycommu into the atom-level of the metal frame of a Mobile Suit. This allows the pilot to control the mobile suit as if it were his/her own body completely. *'Neo-Psycommu Unity Control System' :Neo-Psycommu unity control system is a device connected directly into the user's thoughts, through which the user can manipulate it by using his/her mind. In essence, a psycommu system works by passively scanning the brainwaves of the pilot, amplifying them in order to send the brainwave signal out long distances. :Using the amplified brainwaves the user is able block forms of hacking the suit or corruption in controlling it, not many pilots can use this however Newtypes are able to use it without problem. I-Field Generator :Those I-Field Generators are designed to block incoming beam weaponry. One full-sized one is installed of the shoulders of the Sazabi for a full I-field twice as strong as an average I-fields, while the ones in the hands are micro-generators, meant to block relatively minor beam weaponry, but are primarily meant to focus and contain the heat from the hands to prevent damage to the unit and allies, only releasing it upon contact with an enemy unit or at the pilot's discretion. History Trivia *I'd like to thank artist Unoservix for Sleeve look of the Sazabi. Category:Chimera Category:Zero Era Category:Unoservix